Lost
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Ilia knows he can't settle back down to farm life, so she asks Link who he's going to go look for. "Th-There was this girl named Midna..." Ilia was surprised. Who was interesting enough-and lucky enough-to catch his interest? Implied LinkxMidna.


Lost, but not forgotten

_Gone, but remembered_

**Absent, but in his heart**

_**Hey there, my first Legend of Zelda fan fiction. It's an experiment, so it's only a short drabble.**_

~***~

The trickling creek in Ordon Village hadn't changed a bit.

The town itself hadn't changed.

Nothing but recollections, fond memories, and the faintest tinge of laughter hung in the air. It was nighttime, the others asleep except for Link lying on his stomach near the creek, looking down at his reflection in the water. Same untidy blonde hair, same hat, same clothes.

Nothing had changed, it was like life had returned to normal after he had defeated Ganondorf and restored peace to the light realm. Link, however, had had a taste of adventure and couldn't settle back down to a farm lifestyle. He wished the village the best, but he was going to travel for a little while now, maybe visit Zelda and see the world…

He hadn't wanted to say good bye. Link wasn't a coward, far from it, but all of those teary farewells weren't worth it. No, he was simply going to leave a note and be back sooner or later, but he knew he wouldn't forget his home.

His friends, those he considered family…And he felt like someone else was missing too.

The lightest footsteps alerted him to the presence of someone, but he _knew_ that presence, and relaxed before he had ended up grabbing the sword at his side.

The voice didn't say it as a question, because it wasn't. It was a statement.

"You're leaving."

Link watched the reflection of the water as his childhood friend, Ilia, appeared behind him. She knelt down next to him, not saying anything else, just waiting for his response.

Link nodded, sitting up. "Yeah. I can't stay here."

She flicked a pebble into the water, watching the ripples. "Seems like you just got back, but I suppose I should have expected this. Where're you going?"

"I don't know; somewhere." He shrugged. "And I'll go see Zelda."

"Is she as fantastic as they say?" Ilia didn't sound jealous or even envious, she just sounded curious.

"She sacrificed herself once to save a friend of mine. She's considerate and caring.-"

"And not who you're looking for." She interrupted.

Link looked at her in surprise as she flicked a strand of her hair from her eyes. "You're not looking for her," she repeated. "Because if you were, you would have been with her already."

Link just opened and closed his mouth, then laughed. "Can't get past you, can I?"

She smiled in return. "I know you, Link. Really _know_ you, before you became the big legendary Hero." Ilia rested her head on her arms. "Who _are_ you looking for?"

"Th-there was a girl named Midna..."

She put her hand up. "Okay, say no more. She had to leave too, huh?"

"Went back home. And broke the way in."

Curious, Ilia asked, "Did all of those monsters get in that way?"

He shook his head. "I think Zant-the Twilight Leader-did something to let them in."

"And Midna's important to her realm, right? She valued you as a friend but couldn't stay either?"

When Link nodded again, his friend hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well, if she's as strong as Zant, she can probably get out and in the same way he did, right? I'm sure there's some other way into that realm, or you can contact her somehow. I bet Princess Zelda might even know of a legend or two. But I've got something to say…" She playfully punched his shoulder, and he grinned in response. "You were planning on leaving without telling me?"

He didn't get to respond because she rushed in. "And you're taking Epona, aren't you?"

Ilia stood up, touching the brown horse's flank. She surprised him by saying, "Take care of her, okay? I want to see her back in one piece."

Link stood up, mounting the horse in one smooth movement, and looked down at his dear childhood friend.

Ilia smiled, then stepped backward a little bit to give him some space. "Don't take too long, okay? But when you find her, _when_, I want to get to know the person that caught your interest."

Link still detected no jealous or envy in her tone, and he smiled at her before racing away into the darkness, the horse's hooves nosily clattering on the ground.

He had a world to see, souvenirs to bring back, a princess to visit…

And a legend or two to look up and hopefully see the girl with the devilish smile again.

~***~

_**I wasn't sure what to label this as. Link and Ilia are the only two characters, but it's supposed to be Link with Midna…I despise Ilia bashing, so I wanted to write a no-bashing story with her in it.**_

_**That being said, reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
